memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller
Hallo zusammen. Ich habe mir überlegt, man könnte doch auf den Seiten zu den jeweiligen Serien *TOS *TAS *TNG *DS9 *VOY *ENT jeweils eine Gallerie für die Hauptdarsteller anlegt. Das wäre erstens informativ (ich persönlich, als totale DS9-Nichtkenner könnte die Namen der Charaktere kaum ihren Bildern zuordnen...) und würde zweitens die Seite an sich auflockern. Meinungen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:36, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- :als Beispiel siehe auch →Diskussion:Star_Trek:_Voyager#Gallerie_der_Hauptdarsteller ---- :Also ich denke, man sollte wenn dann ein Gruppenbild einfügen. Das ist besser als eine Gallerie und nimmt nicht so viel Platz weg.--Tobi72 20:45, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aber dann weiß man immer noch nicht, wer wer ist. Und außerdem: Gibt es denn ein kanonisches Gruppenbild, oder zieht die Kanonität hier nicht, weil ein Realworld-Artikel ist? Ich bin immer noch für die Gallerie (dafür sind die ja da!) --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:59, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Die Crew der Voyager am Beginn ihrer Reise zurück zur Erde. Ich denke, in diesem Fall währe, da es ja eine Real World Seite ist, z.B. das aus dem Star Trek Artikel angebracht. z.B. das nebenstehende.--Tobi72 21:06, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :bei diesem beispiel konkret fehlt seven of nine.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:13, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Einen oder sogar mehrere Besatzungswechsel gab es bei jeder Serie (TOS: Chekov; TNG: Tasha&Pulaski; DS9: Worf&Ezri; ENT:Hayes) deswegen wären Gruppenbilder immer schwierig. Galerie nimmt aber tatsächlich viel Platz ein--Bravomike 21:18, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Die Voyagercrew ab der vierten Staffel. :Ich weiß. Was spricht dagegen dann noch ein zweites Bild zu nehmen? :Wir haben in dem entsprechenden Artikel ja auch so schon mehrere Bilder an der linken Seite. Ich denke nur, dass das ggf. nicht der richtige Platz für die Masse an Bildern ist. Was man zusätzlich ggf. machen kann, ist eine Extra Gallerie, die man auf einer extra Seite einfügt und die man in diesem Artikel als Link hinterlegt. :Mir geht es halt so, dass ich diese Artikel verwende, um schnell an die Artikel zu kommen. Die Bilder ziehen den Artikel dann nur auseinander.--Tobi72 21:24, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also eine extra (Unter)Seite nur für die Besetzungsbilder? Weiß nicht, ob das wirklich nötig ist. --Bravomike 21:40, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @Tobi72: Ja gut, das ist deine Verwendung der Seite. Benutzer, die sich mit der jeweiligen Serie vertraut machen wollen, sind aber mehr an allgemeinen Informationen interessiert, die sie auch rein visuell erfassen können, um sich ein Gesamtbild der Serie zu bekommen. Da sind Bilder ein absolutes Muss. Wie wäre es denn Stattdessen, die Staffelübersicht statt der Bilder zu verschieben, z.B. nach Star Trek: Voyager/Episodenübersicht und nur noch einen Link bzw. eine kurze Textzusammenfassung für jede Staffel zu hinterlassen. So könnte man auch allgemeine Informationen von Details separieren. Denn jemand, der sich zum ersten Mal mit Star Trek beschäftigt, will wohl kaum direkt Informtionen über alle Episoden. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 21:48, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist auch möglich, allerdings sollte man das dann auf der Hauptseite auch verlinken. Z.B.: :Dann kann man wenigstens gleich von der Hauptseite auf die Episoden und Filme zugreifen.--Tobi72 08:20, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Der Zugriff von der Hauptseite ist eine gute Idee. Andere Meinungen oder Ideen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 08:25, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Extralink für die Filme ist unnötig. Ansonsten kann das von mir aus gemacht werden, und auf die Serienseiten kommt dann eine Galerie? (nur noch mal zum genauen Verständnis)--Bravomike 08:35, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Also dann doch die Episodenübersicht nicht separieren und in die Serienbeschreibung nur eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Serie? Ich fände das auch nicht all zu schlecht, das etwas zu trennen.--Tobi72 08:45, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tobi, ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, was du meinst. Was willst du jetzt direkt auf die Serienseite setzen und was separieren? Ich konnte dir nicht ganz folgen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 08:53, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :So wie du das vorgeschlagen hast: Die Serienseite mit Bildern und kurzer Übersicht über die Staffeln. Der Episodenführer dann separat.--Tobi72 10:24, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gut, also sollen wir gleich anfangen oder noch auf andere Meinungen warten? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 10:39, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Also was willst du jetzt machen. So wie ich sehe, gibt es da keine eindeutige Vorgehensweise, die allen gefällt, um herauszufinden, was gemacht werden soll, kann ggf. eine Abstimmung erfolgen.--Tobi72 17:52, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Scheinbar haben wir immer noch Verständigungsprobleme ;-). Ich wollte jetzt, wie vorgeschlagen, die Serienseiten mit Bildern und Kurzbeschreibung der einzelnen Staffeln ausstatten und die Episodenführer separiert und ausgelagert auf eine andere Seite. Hoffe, ich werde jetzt verstanden. Allerdings ist mir die Zustimmung noch nicht groß genug, man sollte vielleicht noch auf die Meinungen anderer Nutzer warten. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:32, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich stimme dem ja zu, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob jeder damit einverstanden ist.--Tobi72 19:37, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Daher will ich ja warten und ggf. abstimmen lassen. Es müssten sich eben mal ein paar mehr Leute an der Diskussion beteiligen! Eine mehrheitliche Abstimmung ist ja wohl demokratisch genug. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:20, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also, ich versuche mal zu Abstimmungszwecken zu erfassen, was die handlungsmöglichkeiten sind. Wenn jemand noch andere Ideen oder Vorstellungen hat bitte einfach hinzufügen. #Alles bleibt wie es ist. #Die Artikel über die Serien erhalten nur jeweils ein Gruppenbild (Promobilder wie hier als Beispiel gezeigt) der Hauptcharaktere, bei Besetzungswechseln werden mehrere Gruppenbilder plaziert. Ansonsten bleibt alles, wie es ist. #Die Artikel über die Serien erhalten eine ausführliche Galerie mit Portraits aller Hauptcharaktere, vermutlich in direkter Kombination mit der bereits vorhandenen Liste der Hauptdarsteller (kann aber noch diskutiert werden). Ansonsten bleibt alles, wie es ist. #Die Artikel über die Serien erhalten eine ausführliche Galerie mit Portraits aller Hauptcharaktere (siehe 3.). Im Gegenzug werden die vollständigen Episodenlisten ausgelagert und auf einer eigenen (entsprechend leicht zugänglich verlinkten) Übersichtsseite gesammelt. #weitere Vorschläge Abstimmung: :Weiterer Vorschlag: Auf der Hauptseite ein Link zu die Seite mit den Episodenlinks, sonst wie 3. Grund dafür ist, dass man sonst durch den Weg zu den Episoden doppelt so aufwendig macht. Währe meiner Ansicht nach sehr unschön.--Tobi72 19:47, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also die Links meinte ich mit "entsprechend leicht zugänglich verlinkten", d.h. Links von der Hauptseite, Links von der Episodenseite, eventuell auch links von einer noch anzulegenen gesamtübersichtsseite.--Bravomike 19:56, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, das ging nicht so daraus hervor. Dann doch wieder eins zur Seite... --Tobi72 20:23, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Zu den Punkten 2 und 3/4 der Abstimmung: Man muss sich ja nicht zwangsläufig auf eine der beiden Möglichkeiten (Gruppenbild oder Galerie) festlegen, es ist ja ein Realworld-Artikel. Von da her könnte man das Gruppenbild und die Galerie nebeneinander verwenden. Z.B. als Vergleich zwischen Promo durch Paramount und den "nicht gestellten" Aufnahmen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:02, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Du meinst doch sicher mit Übersichtsseite die Hauptseite. Richtig?--Tobi72 19:09, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich meine mit Übersichtsseite die jeweilige Serien-Artikelseite (VOY, DS9, TOS etc.) --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:38, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tut sich hier garnichts mehr? Wie lange muss die Abstimmung denn eigentlich laufen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:59, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wegklappen Eine Zusatzanregung, zunächst erstmal unabhängig von der Abstimmung: In der MA/en gibt es dieses nette Feature, dass man bestimmte Tabellen ausklappen oder verstecken kann. Bis jetzt geht das bei uns noch nicht, aber wäre das nicht unter Umständen auch für die Unterbringung der Episodenlisten auf den Serienseiten passend?--Bravomike 17:48, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, jetzt müsste das Feature nur noch verfügbar sein ;). --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:02, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::ich könnte sowas mit purem css machen. würde nur im Internet Explorer 6 nicht funktionieren. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:27, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorschläge für Hauptseite :Noch ein paar Vorschlag für die Hauptseite: :--Tobi72 20:41, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab nicht viel Ahnung von der Technik, aber gibt es einen wichtigen Unterschied zwischen den drei Varianten?--Bravomike 20:53, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Rein layoutmäßig sehe ich persönlich keinen Unterschied zwischen Variante eins und zwei. Variante drei finde ich nicht so gut gestaltet, der Trennstrich trennt die Serie(n) optisch völlig von den zugehörigen Staffel-Links. Nicht optimal, da ist Var. 1/2 besser. Vielleicht eher senkrechte Striche, um jede Serie für sich (inklusive Staffel-Links) abzugrenzen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:04, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC)